Jace el mundano y Clary la cazadora de sombras
by sofipatch
Summary: ¿Que pasaría si Jace es el mundano y Clary la cazadora de sombras? Clary es una cazadora de sombras letal adoptada por los Lightwood y su parabatai es Isabelle Lightwood... Jace es un chico fiel a su novia y su mejor amigo es Simón Lewis. Vive con su madre pues su padre murió... Cambio de papeles total, Clary es la arrogante y Jace el humilde. Clasificado T por el lenguaje..


Resumen: Jace es el mundano y Clary la cazadora de sombras (ambientado en Ciudad de Hueso)

Jace Heronlade: Un chico guapo pero fiel a su novia Aline, no coquetea con otras chicas (es un santo comparado con el otro Jace). Su mejor amigo es Simon, vive con su madre, su padre murió pero su padrino Luke lo apoya.

Simon Lewis: Mejor amigo de Jace y amante de los comics.

Cecine Heronlade: Madre de Jace.

Luke Garroway/Lucian Graymark: Padrino de Jace y antiguo parabatai de Valentine

Clarissa (Clary) Morgenstern: Cazadora de sombras letal, su madre murió frente a sus ojos por ex miembros del círculo. Adoptada por los Lightwood y parabatai de Isabelle Lightwood. Sale con muchos chicos ya sean cazadores de sombras muy guapos o subterráneos (Es un cambio de papeles total, Clary es la arrogante y Jace el humilde). Hija de Valentine Morgenstern.

Isabelle Lightwood: Parabatai de Clary, hermana menor de Alec Lightwood. Hermosa y atrae a muchos chicos con los que salen ella y su parabatai

Alec Lightwood: Hijo mayor de Robert y Maryse Lightwood. Clary e Isabelle lo ayudaron a salir del closed y revelar su homosexualidad. Su novio es el Magnus Bane el gran brujo de Brooklyn.

Magnus Bane: El gran brujo de Brooklyn, novio de Alec Lightwood.

Hodge Starkweather: Tutor del instituto de Nueva York y ex miembro del círculo.

Ojala les guste la historia...

DI NO AL PLAGIO

1.- Pandemónium

Pov Jace:

Dentro de uno de los club mas concurridos para adolescente Jace Heronlade bailaba junto a su mejor amigo Simon Lewis.

-No crees que esa chica de allá es sexy?-pregunto Simon dirigiéndose a una chica de cabello negro muy caliente, con un vestido blanco que tapaba la mayoría de su cuerpo y una collar con una joya roja grande.

-Claro que si-dijo Jace sin mirar mucho a la chica, él era 100% fiel a su novia Aline.

-Mira-dijo Simon y vio que la chica llamaba a un chico de pelo azul que estaba detrás suyo. El chico inmediatamente la seguí y los dos se dirigieron a una puerta de decía "PROHIBIDA LA ENTRADA". No era de extrañar que algunos chicos se escabulleran por los rincones. Pero lo extraño fue que detrás de ello aparecieron dos figuras vestidas de negro y con unos cuchillos.

-Simon-exclamo Jace

-Si?-dijo

-En esa puerta de allá entraron dos chicos y los siguieron otros dos mas con cuchillos-dijo señalando la puerta

-Seguro?-pregunto y Jace asintió con la cabeza-Ok, iré a buscar al gorila. Tú quédate aquí

Narrador Pov:

El chico de pelo azul siguió a Isabelle hasta la puerta, el demonio ansioso de tener una nueva presa

"los mundies son tan estúpidos" Pensó

-Cómo te llamas?-pregunto el demonio

-Isabelle

-Bonito nombre-dijo avanzando hacia Isabelle

-No te he visto por aquí antes-dijo el demonio

-Me estas preguntando si vengo seguido?-dijo ella sonriente. Vio que tenía una especie de brazalete en su muñeca pero cuando se fue acercando vio que en realidad era una especie de dibujo echo en la piel… se quedó paralizado

-Tu…

No terminó de decirlo. La muchacha se movió con la velocidad del

Rayo, arremetiendo contra él con la mano abierta, asestando un golpe

En su pecho que lo habría derribado sin resuello de haber sido un ser

humano. Retrocedió tambaleante, y entonces ella tenía ya algo en la

mano, un látigo serpenteante que centelleó dorado cuando lo hizo descender

hacia el suelo, enroscándoselo en los tobillos para derribarlo

violentamente. El chico se golpeó contra el suelo, retorciéndose, mientras

el odiado metal se clavaba profundamente en su carne. Ella rio, vigilándole,

y de un modo confuso, él se dijo que tendría que haberlo sabido.

Ninguna chica humana se habría puesto un vestido como el que

llevaba Isabelle, que le servía para cubrir su piel..., toda la piel.

La muchacha dio un fuerte tirón al látigo, asegurándolo. Su sonrisa

centelleó igual que agua ponzoñosa.

-Es todo vuestro, chicos.

Una risa queda sonó detrás de él, y a continuación unas manos cayeron

sobre su persona, tirando de él para levantarlo, arrojándolo contra

uno de los pilares de hormigón. Sintió la húmeda piedra bajo la espalda;

le sujetaron las manos a la espalda y le ataron las muñecas con

alambre. Mientras forcejeaba, alguien salió de detrás de la columna y

apareció ante su vista: una chica, tan joven como Isabelle e igual

de atractiva. Los ojos esmeralda le brillaban como pedacitos de piedras preciosas.

-Bien- dijo la chica-¿Hay más contigo?

El chico de los cabellos azules sintió cómo la sangre manaba bajo

el metal demasiado apretado, volviéndole resbaladizas las muñecas.

-¿Más qué?

-Vamos, habla.

El la chica alzó las manos, y las mangas oscuras

resbalaron hacia abajo, mostrando las runas dibujadas con tinta

que le cubrían las muñecas, el dorso y las palmas de las manos.

-Sabes lo que soy.

Muy atrás en el interior de su cráneo, el segundo juego de dientes

De la chica esposado empezó a rechinar.

Cazador de sombras siseó.

El otro muchacho sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-Te pillamos- dijo

Jace Pov

Jace empujo la puerta del almacén y por un momento pensó que estaba vacía, las únicas ventanas estaban muy arriba y había una capa de polvo que cubría todo el lugar.

"Aquí no hay nadie" comprendió

Dio un paso y sus zapatos se enredaron en unos cables esparcidos en el piso, se agacho para quitarlos cuando escucho voces. Y los vio… estaba la chica con el vestido blanco largo y la melena negra. Además había un chico alto con el mismo cabello de la chica pero corto y una chica más baja que los demás con un cabello rojo fuego que estaba parada frente al pilar donde estaba atado el chico con cabello azul.

Jace se echó para atrás y observo desde un pilar, la chica de cabello rojo se paseaba de un lado a otro con las manos cruzadas en su pecho

-Bien, aun no nos has dicho si hay alguien más de tu especia aquí-dijo la pelirroja.

"¿Su especie?" Jace se preguntó de que estarían hablando y se planteó la posibilidad de haber tropezado con una guerra de bandas

-No sé de qué estás hablando-dijo el chico de cabello azul pero su tono era a la vez angustiado y rudo

-Se refiere a otros demonios-intervino el chico moreno-sabes lo que es un demonio ¿verdad?

El chico atado al pilar movió la cabeza y mascullo algo

-Demonios-dijo la chica pelirroja arrastrando las palabras-definidos religiosamente como moradores del infierno, los siervos de satán, pero entendidos aquí, por los propósitos de La Clave, como cualquier espíritu maligno cuyo origen se encuentra fuera de nuestra propia dimensión de residencia…

-Es suficiente Clary-intervino la chica de cabello negro

-Isabelle tiene razón-dijo de acuerdo el chico de cabello negro-nadie necesita una lección de semántica… ni de demonología-

"Están locos" pensó Jace "realmente locos"

Clary levanto la cabeza y miro al chico de cabello azul en forma desafiante, lo que le hizo recordar a los leones en los documentales

-Isabelle y Alec creen que hablo demasiado-comento Clary con tono desafiante-¿Crees tú que hablo demasiado?

-Podría darles información-dijo el chico de cabello azul sonando desesperado-se dónde esta Valentine.

Isabelle y Alec inmediatamente miraron a Clary con preocupación

-Valentine se está pudriendo en el infierno-dijo ella escupiendo las palabras

-No!-exclamo en chico atado al pilar y tratando de librarse-no, todos los mundos infernales lo saben, yo lo sé!

-Valentine está muerto, y mándale saludos de su querida hija cuando lo veas allá-dijo Clary, Jace noto que cuando dijo hija sus labios se contrajeron en una mueca de disgusto

-Mátalo Clary-dijo Isabelle-está jugando con nosotros

Clary alzo la mano y el chico se retorció contra el pilar tratando de librarse

-Puedo decirles donde esta-dijo desesperado

-Por el ángel-dijo Clary-cada vez que capturamos a uno de ustedes afirman saber dónde está Valentine, pues adivinen nosotros también, está en el infierno y ye podrás reunir con el

Giro la mano y Jace pudo ver que tenía un cuchillo en ella, pero el cuchillo estaba hecho de un material extraño y trasparente que desprendía un brillo. Jace decidió que ya era suficiente

-Para-dijo saliendo de su escondite, todas las caras de giraron a verlo y se quedaron paralizados

-¿Qué es esto?-Dijo Alec siendo el primero en hablar

-Es un chico Alec, deberías conocerlos tu eres uno-dijo Clary, acercándose a Jace-un mundi-dijo examinándolo-y puede vernos

-Claro que puedo verlos-dijo Jace-no estoy ciego

-Si lo estas pero no lo sabes-replico Clary-es mejor que te vayas si sabes lo que te conviene-dijo recogiendo su cuchillo

-No me iré a ninguna parte-dijo el apuntando a el chico en el suelo-si lo hago lo mataran

-Cierto pero, ¿Qué te importa a ti que lo matemos?-dijo Clary

-Pues…-dijo-no pueden ir matando personas por ahí como si nada

-Tienes razón, pero esto no es una persona, niño-dijo Clary apuntando al chico- esto puede parecer una persona, hablar como una persona e incluso moverse como una persona. Pero es un monstruo.

-Clary-dijo Isabelle con tono amenazador-es suficiente

-Estás loco-dijo Jace-he llamado a la policía y estarán en cualquier momento aquí

-Miente-dijo Alec-Clary crees..

Pero nunca llego a terminar la frase porque con un grito agudo el chico de cabellos azules se liberó de sus ataduras y se lanzó sobre Clary, los dos cayeron al suelo y el chico quedo encima de Clary enseñando unas garras llenas de sangre. Isabelle lanzo un grito y ella y Alec corrieron en dirección a Clary. Isabelle con su látigo quito a el chico de encima de Clary, Jace retrocedió deseando huir. El muchacho callo de lado y veloz como un rayo Clary rodo sobre sí misma y enterró el cuchillo en el pecho del chico. De este empezó a salir sangre negruzca y Clary se levantó viendo al chico retorcerse y se agacho a sacar el cuchillo del cuerpo del muchacho. La pollera de Clary negra ahora tenía unos puntos más negros que otros donde se notaba la sangre. El chico de pelo azul se le volvió los ojos blancos

-Que así sea-dijo el chico-que los repudiados vengan por ustedes

El cuerpo del chico se doblo por si mismo y comenzó a desaparecer hasta desaparecer por completo. Jace comenzó a retroceder, nadie le prestaba atención pues Alec estaba sujetando a Clary probablemente tratando de ver sus heridas. El se giro y corrió hacia la puerta. Pero Isabelle estaba ahí cortándole el paso, enrollo el látigo en su muñeca.

-Tu, estúpido mundi-dijo-pudiste haber hecho que Clary muriera

-Están todos locos-dijo Jace-cuando la policía venga…

-La policía no esta interesada en cadáveres que no se pueden ver-dijo Clary caminando hacia el con una mano en el pecho y Alec detrás de ella mirando preocupado. Jace echo una mirada al lugar donde debía estar el cuerpo pero ni siquiera había una mancha de sangre

-Regresan a sus dimensiones de residencia a morir-explico Jace-por si tenias curiosidad

-Clary-dijo Alec-cuidado

-Puede vernos Alec-replico Clary-ya sabe demasiado

-Así pues ¿qué hacemos con el?-pregunto Isabelle

-Dejarlo ir-dijo Clary

Isabelle le lanzo una mirada sorprendida, casi enojada pero no discutió y soltó el látigo

-Y si la llevamos al instituto, quizá Hodge quiera verlo-dijo Alec

-Ni hablar, es un mundi-dijo Isabelle

-¿Lo es?-dijo Clary-¿Has tratado con demonios? ¿Has paseado con brujos? ¿Has hablado con hijos de la noche? ¿Has…?

-No me llames niñita-interrumpió Jace-y no se de que hablas, no creo en demonios o…

-¿Jace?-interrumpió Simón-¿estás bien? ¿Qué paso con los tipos con cuchillos?

-Me ha parecido que han entrado aquí pero no-dijo mirando al gorila, claramente enojado-lo siento

Detrás de ella Isabelle lanzo una risita divertida


End file.
